This invention is directed to a loop component of a hook and loop fastener, and a method for making the loop component.
A number of fastening systems, such as diaper fastening systems, incorporate a hook and loop system for easy fastening and release. The hook component typically includes a flat plastic sheet laminate with a number of protruding hooks that engage with a loop component having a number of loops protruding from a second flat plastic sheet. Various types of loop components can be made in a number of different ways. Methods for making loop components typically entail a number of steps in order to stabilize the loop component both during and after production. For example, methods involving creped loop materials and mechanically necked stretched materials require extra process steps to stabilize the web. Furthermore, softness of the loop component is sometimes sacrificed in order to improve a manufacturing process for making the loop component.
There is a need or desire for a loop component of a hook and loop fastener that can be made efficiently and retain its softness.
The present invention is directed to a loop component of a hook and loop fastener made of a thermally retracted material. The loop component is made by applying heat to one side of a thermally retractable web, thereby causing the material to retract. More specifically, the fibers are heated, drawn and then quenched in a drawn state, such that the fibers tend to retract. The retraction allows a second side of the web to gather into loops. Added stability is achieved on the heated side of the thermally retracted material by thermally bonding the fibers together.
For example, an S-weave bond pattern spunbond web can be passed under a hot air knife with sufficient heat to allow the material to retract. A vacuum applied to a forming wire during the process is then controlled, thereby allowing the web to move in the direction of retraction. A resulting loop component maintains the softness of the thermally retractable web and is retracted in a cross direction.
With the foregoing in mind, it is a feature and advantage of the invention to provide a loop component of a hook and loop fastener that is efficient to manufacture and maintains the softness of the raw material. It is another feature and advantage of the invention to provide an efficient method of making a loop component of a hook and loop fastener.